The Child That Could Be
by Angnix
Summary: Sequel to Sonic: 25 Years Later, KnuxRouge with a little Sonamy later on, Chapter 12, The story is finished! No spoilers, read the ending for yourself!
1. Random Thoughts

The Child That Could Be  
By Angnix  
  
(Okay, since I haven't gotten any reviews on my attempt at humor, maybe for my next story I should try something else similar to the fics people seem to like, and please review it! This is a sequel to Sonic: 25 Years Later. As a brief summery of that fic, Eggman is transported 25 years in the future and the characters go about their lives thinking that Eggman was gone, but Eggman 25 years in the future goes after Sonic and friends and their children. The ending of the story involves not only Eggman returning to the time he came from but also some of the characters from the future, including Venture, the son of Knuckles and Rouge, but Venture warns that Knuckles and Rouge would have a relationship that turns really bad and Venture had to live a tortured life. The characters from the future eventually return where they belong. Knuckles at the end told Rouge to go away. But if Knuckles rejects Rouge knowing that they would have a bad relationship, then what about Venture? He would never be born! And what about Amy? What are her thoughts about Eric appearing to her from the future saying her greatest dream will defiantly come true, but she must not speak a word about it? And don't forget about Sonic.I hope this is not too confusing.)  
  
(I do not own any characters in this story except Venture Jones, Eric the Hedgehog and some of the other characters from Sonic: 25 Years Later might appear.)  
  
It is now a whole month after Eggman returned from the future. It is a beautiful night, the full moon set against a deep navy sky (well, as full as it could be with half of it blown away.). Knuckles is at his usual position guarding the Master Emerald, its brilliant green glow bathing the immediate area with soft green light. He hasn't seen another person since one month ago when he told Rouge to "just go" and he watched her glide off in the distance. He assumed Sonic and everyone else were either too busy to visit him or maybe they just couldn't find Angel Island. He closes his eyes and rests his head on his hands, random thoughts, the same ones that have haunted him for the last month now, started drifting through his head.  
  
"I told her to "just go" . could there have been anything else I could have said? I should have said that I told here to leave for both of our sake's. She would have been unhappy too, I don't want her to be unhappy. When she glided off she looked so sad. Did she truly love me? No, how could she have? If our relationship was so doomed then she must not have truly loved me. I wonder what she is doing tonight. Is she thinking about me? Or has she found someone else to like? Is she stealing jewels again? Is she now just sleeping, dreaming of something? I wonder what she dreams about. Hmmm. I wonder if Venture got back to where he belongs. Does he still exist? Does me knowing about him mean he is gone forever now? I wish I could talk to Tails, could he possibly still exist in some other dimension or something if he is never born here? Yeah, Tails would know something like that, maybe he has researched the time travel stuff more. Ha Ha, I wonder how Sonic fells to know that at least in one possible future he did end up with Amy. I would love to know exactly how that happened, that Amy, maybe she changes or something when she gets older. And poor Amy, why would Sonic say something like that? 'To tell you the truth, when you go back in time I hope Eric never exists and his memory is erased from Amy's memory' I mean, I sort of understand why he said it but still to say it in a way to hurt Amy so! What am I saying, that is what I said to Rouge, maybe not so directly, I told her to 'just go'. She seemed happy when she found out about Venture. was it a dream of hers to have a child with me? Maybe she did love me, but if she did why would our relationship be doomed."  
  
His mind just kept going on and on like this, like it has been for the last month. The same thoughts endlessly circled his mind over and over again, almost as if his mind was a computer stuck in an infinite loop. Lately the thoughts had been so intense he could not sleep at night, he had not slept for 5 days now. He opened his eyes again and stared off into the nothingness that was out there. Then he saw something. a flash of white out a little ways into the night.  
  
"Rouge! Is that you Rouge? Rouge! Don't go away again! I need to talk to you!"  
  
Knuckles glided off into the night sky in the direction he saw the streak of white go. He glided and he glided looking for the white bat that he just couldn't get off his mind.  
  
"Rouge, where are you Rouge? Please come back!"  
  
There was a problem though. The flash of white he had seen was a figment of his mind. He mind was tired, he was in fact so very tired, so tired that he didn't even think that he was gliding into nothingness above the ocean. He glided right into the ocean, not a soul knowing that he was even there. He was so tired and so out of his mind he didn't even try to swim, the only thing in his mind was "Rouge, where are you Rouge?".  
  
Where was Rouge? She was at home, she did not outwardly show that she was thinking about Knuckles, she just told people "Let that stinky echidna guard that stinky emerald alone, I don't need him!" In reality, she was torn. Random thoughts haunted Rouge too.  
  
"I will have to admit to myself, my attraction to him is just physical. Ohhhwww. just thinking about those strong arms and his stylish quills and that cute little white crescent on his chest I just want to rub. ohhh, I want him wrapped around me. but how could he say something like that to me? Come on, even if we do end up with a bad relationship, wouldn't he at least want to still know what a relationship with me would be like? Come on now, what kind of man is he to deny me? I seen the way he looked at me when he caught me in the middle of that fall. I don't care if he said he was just saving the Master Emerald, he would have caught me even if I didn't have those Emerald fragments, come on now, you can't fool me. Ohhhh, if only that stupid time travel incident never occurred, who knows, he could be making love to me right now."  
  
Rouge eventually fell asleep, no clue in her mind that the one she dreamed about was dying. 


	2. Emerald Guardian Above All?

The Child That Could Be Chapter 2  
By Angnix  
  
(Just one comment about the review I got on this, geez, I wasn't planning on killing Knuckles! Okay, so he died but was brought back, anyway, here is Chapter 2.)  
  
Knuckles woke up. He opened his eyes slowly; his last memory was trying to find Rouge, landing in the water. He was totally confused, he was able to turn his head slightly, he was in front of the Emerald alter again.  
  
"Was that just a dream?"  
  
Then Knuckles realized that he was very, very cold and very wet, the taste of salt water was still in his mouth, his lungs burned as if they had been exposed to briny water. He then found himself coughing up water.  
  
"What, what happened, did someone rescue me? Was it Rouge, was she really there?"  
  
He tried to get up, but he was very weak and couldn't even sit up, it was as if his body was partially dead. He tried to move his hand, at first it wouldn't respond, it was cold and limp. But slowly he started to warm up a little, he could feel the tingling of the nerves as they responded to the return of blood flow to his extremities. He then slowly dragged himself using his spiked fists to grip the ground toward the little shelter he would sleep in. He wrapped himself up in blankets he pulled off his bed, he was too weak to actually get in the bed. Lying there in a fetal position he passed out again. He started to dream, he seemed to be at the Emerald Alter, but at an earlier time when the Chaos Emeralds were there too. Near the alter was Tikal playing with a group of Chao. Then Tikal looked at him with a deep look of concern.  
  
"Why did you kill yourself Knuckles? The Guardian's duty is not over yet, the Controller brought you back."  
  
"It was an accident, I was tired, I thought I saw Rouge, I wanted to say I was sorry."  
  
"Why do you want to see this Rouge again? She tried to steal the Controller and the seven Servers more than once, she is the type of individual we do not want on Angel Island!"  
  
"You don't understand!"  
  
"I completely understand! You think she may be the cure for your loneliness but she is not! She will just try to steal the Emeralds again!"  
  
"Tikal, what about Venture? He came from the future, he is our child. Now the future is changed, if I don't love Rouge he will never exist, I would be responsible for his death!"  
  
"Knuckles, the future is not determined, the Venture you saw was just from one possible future, he is not a real person but a shadow of an alternate future. You would not be accused of killing him if he is never born."  
  
"I don't care what you say! Venture deserves to be born! I will now make sure he is!"  
  
"I do not want to argue with you Knuckles or make decisions for you, but remember this, you are the Emerald Guardian and you will be until a new one is appointed."  
  
"Then who is the new Emerald Guardian after me?"  
  
"A pure echidna who is the direct descendant of the current Guardian."  
  
"Oh, I see, your problem is that she's not an echidna! Well, I don't care! Plus are there any other echidnas around here? No! They are all gone, I am alone! I have to take what I can get!"  
  
"I'm an echidna!"  
  
"YOU'RE DEAD!"  
  
Knuckles woke up in a cold sweat, he was still angry.  
  
"Stupid Tikal, stupid Emerald, well Emerald you can guard yourself! I am leaving!"  
  
Knuckles who was now completely back to normal constructed a raft and filled a bag full of water bottles and food and then threw it down to the water below. He then glided down to the raft paddling it with a makeshift paddle. He didn't quite know where he was going, but he was very determined to get there. He looked back and saw a sparkling ball of light following him.  
  
"Go away Tikal! Leave me alone!"  
  
"Knuckles you are acting totally crazy, the Emerald will not bring you back again if you die, it is mad at you! But I am not mad at you, I don't want anything bad to happen to you."  
  
"GO AWAY!"  
  
The ball of light just kept following him.  
  
"I told you to GO AWAY!"  
  
The ball of light just kept following him.  
  
"You can't make me go away!"  
  
"Ghawww!"  
  
Knuckles just kept paddling trying to ignore the ball of light that just wouldn't go away. For hour Knuckles just paddled, then he spotted a ship in the distance, Knuckles paddled out toward it. He was surprised to see a familiar face on board, it was Big! He was fishing with his trusty friend Froggy.  
  
"Hey Big! It's me Knuckles! Can I come aboard?"  
  
"Sure, me and Froggy are catching ocean fish!"  
  
Big threw a line out to Knuckles and he climbed up onto the boat, Tikal followed him.  
  
"Ohhh! Is that that pretty ball of light again I saw when Froggy was gone, or am I smoking too much 'nip?"  
  
"You smoke 'nip? You're going to get in trouble for that. Yea, that's Tikal, she won't leave me alone. Anyway I'm guessing your going back to Mystic Ruins."  
  
"Oh yea friend! We will take you there right away!"  
  
As soon as they arrived at the Mystic Ruins Knuckles immediately hoped on the train toward Station Square, Tikal still following him. Several people on the train looked at him and the ball of light strangely.  
  
"What are you staring at, it's just an annoying dead girl."  
  
This comment just made the people stare more.  
  
"Stop staring at me!"  
  
Knuckles raised his spiked fists when he said this, the people immediately looked away. Knuckles just sat there staring out the window at the ocean.  
  
"Rouge here I come."  
  
(Note, the smoking 'nip thing is from Sonic: 25 Years Later. it's catnip of course, in that story Big ends up in prison for many years before learning his lesson then he has to deal with his rebellious daughter smoking it too. anyway hope you liked this chapter.) 


	3. Not What He Expected

The Child That Could Be Chapter 3  
By Angnix  
  
(Hmmm, this was going to be serious, but yea, there is funny stuff in it, I remember putting the catnip into Sonic: 25 Years Later because the guys on the message board didn't like it. Anyway, now that I think about it many of the ideas I had for this story are on the funny side, okay, this story is now Romance\Humor. Enjoy.)  
  
The train pulled into the Station Square Train Station. But Knuckles didn't quite know where to go; he didn't know where Rouge lived. But then suddenly Knuckles saw a blue blur come into the Train Station and stop at the ticket counter.  
  
"Sonic! He has got to know where Rouge lives! Hey Sonic!"  
  
"Knuckles, Tikal??? What are you doing here in Station Square? Who's guarding the Emerald?"  
  
"I don't care about the stupid Emerald anymore; I need to see Rouge again! Where does she live?"  
  
"In a house just outside of town, but she is not there right now, Tails wanted to show everyone a new invention of his, she, Amy and Cream in fact have been at Tails' workshop all morning helping him out with something. I was busy all morning; I am just now making my way over there."  
  
"She is at Tails' workshop!?!?!? I just came from there! Ughhhhh!"  
  
"Why is Tikal with you?"  
  
"Because he is a brat that won't listen to me!"  
  
"SHUT UP TIKAL AND GO AWAY!"  
  
"Uhhh, okay, anyway Knuxs let's get over there, must be something real interesting if Tails won't tell us what it is."  
  
Knuckles just sat there looking out the window. Beads of sweat were pouring down his face. Sonic really badly wanted to talk to Knuckles, but he knew it probably wouldn't be the best idea, Knuckles is the type that wouldn't want to talk about something like this. As soon as the train pulled into the Mystic Ruins stop Knuckles immediately bolted Sonic decided to just follow him. Just outside Tail's workshop Rouge, Amy, Cream and Cheese were painting something. They had flecks of while paint all over them but didn't really seem to care. Tails was fiddling with some circuits and stuff on the machine. Knuckles couldn't contain himself, before Rouge even seen him he ran toward her arms outstretched.  
  
"Rouge! It's me Knuckles! I'm so glad to see you!"  
  
"Glad to see me? That's not what you said the last time you saw me."  
  
Inside she was glad to see him too, but on the other hand she was still mad at him.  
  
"I'm sorry! Rouge, I love you! I almost died because of you!"  
  
"Likely story."  
  
She turned her head away from him. At the same time Sonic was making his way up the hill and was spotted by Amy.  
  
"Sonic! Are you glad to see me?"  
  
Sonic said nothing; he just turned his head too.  
  
"I'm glad to see you!"  
  
But before Amy could reach him Sonic just speeded off a short distance. Amy lowered her head slightly. Tails then noticed that the ball of light that was Tikal was there too.  
  
"Hey it's Tikal! Perfect! I was really worried I would have no way to test this thing! You guys probably would have thought I was crazy if I told you what it did without a way to prove it!"  
  
This comment made everyone immediately turn to Tails, Tikal was especially curious.  
  
"You want my help Tails?"  
  
"Well, sort of."  
  
"Sure Tails, anything to help out a friend!"  
  
"Okay! Everyone gather around my most miraculous invention ever! As you can see, it requires all seven Chaos Emeralds to power it and for a good reason too! Now instead of explaining to you what it does, I will show you! Tikal, enter this chamber will you?"  
  
"Uhhh, okay Tails, is this safe?"  
  
"It's not like it's gonna kill ya, you're already dead! You said anything to help a friend Tikal!"  
  
"Okay, okay."  
  
The ball of light entered the chamber and then Tails closed the door. Tails immediately started to flip switches on a control panel.  
  
"See, spirits not only contain the memories and thoughts of a former person, but I discovered they also actually contain a sort of DNA-like coding that is based upon their former bodies. This machine has the ability to reconstruct the spirits former body and put the spirit inside it! In layman's terms it brings people back from the dead!"  
  
Everyone had a total look of shock on their face. Sonic looked especially concerned.  
  
"Tails! Why would you want to bring people back from the dead?"  
  
"I thought it would be cool!"  
  
Suddenly the machine stopped what it was doing.  
  
"Hey Cream, hand me that blanket over there, unfortunately the machine does not reconstruct clothes."  
  
Tails opened up the door of the machine and then grabbed the blanket. Tails seemed to be wrapping it around something in the machine. He then carried an unconscious echidna girl out of it. Everyone couldn't believe this crazy thing of Tails seemed to work. But then Tails seemed quite concerned.  
  
"Oh man, she's not breathing, maybe it didn't totally work."  
  
Tails immediately began to give the girl rescue breathing, he stopped for a minute discouraged, but then suddenly she took a huge breath on her own.  
  
"Yay! She's alive! I did it!"  
  
Everyone was still staring at her though to see if she would wake up. Suddenly her eyes flickered open; she looked around at everyone confused.  
  
"Whaaa. Tails.. What did you do to me?"  
  
She sat up. She realized she could feel the ground underneath her. She moved her arm and held her hand in front of her face. She looked at Tails again, she started to cry uncontrollably."  
  
"Tikal, are you okay? I'm sorry; I should have told you what I was going to do."  
  
She suddenly got up extremely quickly and put her arms around Tails.  
  
"I'm not crying because I am sad, I'm crying because I am happy. Do you know how depressing it is to die at a young age? Tails, you gave me the most wonderful gift imaginable!"  
  
Tails didn't know what to do, Tikal didn't want to let go.  
  
"Um Tikal, do you want to put your towel on again?"  
  
"Ohhh!"  
  
Looking slightly embarrassed she let go of Tails and picked up the towel. Then she saw Knuckles standing right there, totally shocking Knuckles she put him in a death grip and started to pet his back.  
  
"I've always wondered what it would be like to actually touch you!"  
  
"Ti, Tikal, uhhh."  
  
Knuckles had no clue what to do, the main problem being the fact a female of his own species was now affectionately stroking him. Everyone didn't know how to react either. Sonic at first tried to hide it, but then he broke out full laughter.  
  
"HA HA HA! Now you know how I feel when Amy does that to me!"  
  
Amy and Cream thought it was kind of cute.  
  
"Auww, they would make such a cute couple."  
  
Tails was just happy his invention worked and was jumping up and down and kissing the machine.  
  
But Rouge was giving a death look in Tikal's direction.  
  
(So what is Knuckles gonna do now? You'll have to wait until the next chapter to find out!) 


	4. Girls and Ghosts

The Child That Could Be Chapter 4  
By Angnix  
  
Knuckles after about a minute pushed Tikal off of him.  
  
"Tikal, I came here for Rouge! What do you think you are doing?"  
  
"But Knuckles, remember what you said? You said that and I quote "I will take what I can get!" But now you don't have to pick her, now there is another of your own kind, now the echidna race can continue!"  
  
This comment made Rouge give Tikal and even harsher look and to start to come toward her. Knuckles had to restrain Rouge.  
  
"You better not try to take him away from me you little brat!"  
  
"Well Rouge, I thought you were mad at me."  
  
"Well, you did say something rotten to me, but I get mad at people who try to take something I have my eyes on away from me."  
  
"Oh, well, in that case Rouge want to go out on a date?"  
  
"Sure my echidna hunk! My place, right now."  
  
"Knuckles! Don't go with her! She is nothing but trouble!"  
  
"Tikal, if I were you, I would keep my mouth shut."  
  
Knuckles and Rouge made there way back toward the train. Sonic and Cream headed in that direction too, Sonic wanted to talk it over a little with Knuckles, Cream had to go home before sunset. Tikal just sat there and started to cry, Tails and Amy tried to comfort her.  
  
"I don't understand! Right now he is stomping on everything his ancestors believed in. And what about the Emerald? I can't believe this is happening!"  
  
Tails put his arm around her and tried to think of the most comforting thing he could possibly say.  
  
"Tikal, you can't force somebody to do something that they don't want to. Maybe Knuckles will change his mind."  
  
"I just don't understand. I thought Knuckles would guard the Emerald faithfully, I guess I was wrong. Tails, can you fly me to Angel Island, I have to make sure the Emerald is safe, that is the most important thing right now!"  
  
"Oh, I want to go to! I don't want Tikal to be alone!"  
  
"Okay Amy, let's go to Angel Island! But first here's a tee-shirt and shorts for Tikal, I mean, that towel isn't staying on very well! I'm trying not to look but. opps, that just slipped out, uh, just put the clothes on."  
  
They arrived at Angel Island and were relieved to see the Master Emerald safe and sound. Tails then flew off again leaving Amy and Tikal sitting in front of the Master Emerald. Tikal started to cry again.  
  
"Oh Amy! Why doesn't Knuckles like me?"  
  
"Men are funny that way, I wonder the same thing about Sonic. I mean, come on, what's not to like about me? It's not your fault, it's his! He's a brat like Sonic!"  
  
"You really think so?"  
  
"Oh yea! If you just keep pestering him, then there is no way he can say no!"  
  
"You really think so?"  
  
"Uh huh! But first you need to look cuter, hmm, I'm guessing there are no malls around here, shoot, if only Knuckles would come back and watch the Emerald again, then we could leave!"  
  
"I know! Chaos Zero can watch it! I mean, Chaos Zero is technically the one that first watched over all of the Emeralds! I wonder if I can still summon him?"  
  
Tikal concentrated as hard as she could. Suddenly a column of water appeared and out of it materialized Chaos Zero. But Chaos Zero seemed confused and couldn't figure out why Tikal wasn't a spirit anymore.  
  
"Hello my friend, can you guard the Emerald for us? I know it may seem weird to you I have a real body again, that was the work of Tails. Anyway, Knuckles isn't back yet and we want to leave the island, please guard the Emerald for us!"  
  
Chaos nodded in agreement, Amy and Tikal started to walk away, but then something dawned on Amy.  
  
"Um Tikal, how exactly are we suppose to leave the island?"  
  
"Uhhh, looks like we will have to wait until somebody comes back! Darn! I really wanted to know what this 'mall' you mentioned was!"  
  
"Oh! You don't know? See, the mall is the most fabulous place in the world."  
  
Amy and Tikal talked long into the night about the wonders of the mall, Chaos almost went insane having to listen to them.  
  
Meanwhile it was already dark outside when Tails returned to his workshop. After securing his plane in the hanger he went outside to move his invention back inside. But suddenly Tails felt an ice cold presence grab him. Tails tried to struggle but just couldn't get away.  
  
"Let, let go of me whoever you are! Show yourself!"  
  
Suddenly about 20 ghosts materialized out of the darkness.  
  
"Wha, wha do you want?"  
  
Suddenly one huge ghost, the most frightening thing Tails ever seen, materialized.  
  
"We know what your invention here does Tails, now show us how to use it, or you will end up one of us!"  
  
"I'm I'm not scared of you!"  
  
Tails was trying his hardest not to wet himself.  
  
"Oh, SO brave! fellas, give him a taste of what we can do!"  
  
The ghosts totally surrounded Tails. He felt so cold, then he found himself gasping for air.  
  
"Please stop! I, I will show you how it works!"  
  
All the ghosts but one then backed off, one was still holding him. Then the huge ghost got inside the machine.  
  
"Tails, activate this machine now or you will die and will have to be a ghost like us."  
  
"Yeah, well, what if I then use the machine on myself?"  
  
"How could you? You can't push the button on the counsel from the inside! Plus we would then have to smash the machine and kill you again. If you rebuild the machine as a ghost we will smash that one too. We'll just keep smashing them."  
  
"Yeah, but if you smashed it, then you couldn't use it and I would have accomplished my goal of not letting you use it!"  
  
"Uh, Uh, then we will just kill your friends, I'm sure they would not like that."  
  
"Yeah, but then I could just bring them back to life again with the machine."  
  
"If you do that, then we smash the machine, kill your friends, then if you rebuild the machine and then bring your friends back to life again then we will smash the machine again and kill your friends again, then we will just keep smashing and killing."  
  
"But yet again you would have to smash the machine, still accomplishing my goal of not letting you use the machine."  
  
"But what if we then..."  
  
They just keep arguing like this for hours until Tails finally had enough and just pushed the button on the counsel to end the conversation.  
  
Sonic tried to talk to Knuckles on the train, but to no avail, he was now making out with Rouge and just ignored Sonic. Cream just made a bunch of faces like she was disgusted. Sonic didn't really think he should go with Tikal or anything, but he was concerned about Knuckles' current behavior and his neglect of the Master Emerald. When they got off the train Sonic one again tried to reason with Knuckles.  
  
"Knuckles, come on, could you at least take Rouge to Angel Island or something? I mean, if Eggman gets a hold of that thing again it would be a pain to get it back!"  
  
"Oh come on Sonic, you like a little adventure, don't you?"  
  
Knuckles and Rouge walked away. Sonic decided to just take Cream home then go home himself, he just gave up. Finally Knuckles and Rouge arrived at her house, as Knuckles entered the door he for an instant did think that maybe what he was doing was totally wrong, he was hurting the feelings of his friends, he was away from his Emerald, but all those thoughts went away when Rouge came out wearing a very short and very tight black dress.  
  
"Holy cow!"  
  
Knuckles couldn't handle it and passed out. Rouge grabbed his feet and started to drag him up the stairs.  
  
"Ho hum, looks like my Knuky poo is a little nervous. Hmm, looks like I'm gonna havta be a little patient with him."  
  
She laid him in her bed, and petted him lightly on the head to wake him up.  
  
"Oh Knuckles, what a shame, are you gonna pass out like this a lot?"  
  
"I'm sorry, I don't know what was wrong with me. Just kiss me. That will make it all better."  
  
But in the middle of the kiss they turned over and fell off the bed onto the floor, Knuckles hit his head kind of hard.  
  
"Oww!"  
  
"Hee hee, you need to work on you coordination!"  
  
"I guess, now, where were we?"  
  
"We were kissing."  
  
"Oh, right."  
  
(Since I am not a pervert, it will end right there. Anyway, do you really want to know what happens, then read the next chapter I will eventually write stupid!) 


	5. A Personal Talk

The Child That Could Be Chapter 5  
By Angnix  
  
(Did something happen between Rouge and Knuckles, not exactly.)  
  
Sonic woke up the next morning wondering what he was going to do.  
  
"Hmmm, what to do, what to do. Hmm, I could just run a lot. Yea, that sounds good."  
  
But when Sonic went into his living room he could hear weeping coming from what seemed to be just outside his door. Sonic hoping it wasn't Amy went to the door and looked out the peephole. It was Knuckles, he was sitting on the front step with this head buried in his hands, and tears were rolling down his arms and onto the porch. Sonic immediately opened the door wondering what Rouge might have done to him.  
  
"Knuckles, what's all the tears about? Gone soft on me?"  
  
"Sonic, I just couldn't do it!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"To put it in polite terms I wasn't able to be 'intimate' with Rouge. I just couldn't go through with it."  
  
"Why'd ya come to me for? I'm not an expert, but based upon what I heard all men have that problem sometimes."  
  
"NO! That's not what I meant!"  
  
"Oh I think I know what you mean. I will tell you one thing though, go to someone else 'cause Sonic don't swing that way."  
  
"Ghaww! I didn't say I was gay!"  
  
"Just tell me what happened then! I'm getting tired of guessing!"  
  
"Okay, so after 10 minutes of solid lip time she then put her hand. . ."  
  
"Knuckles, please spare all the little details, I really don't want to know, just tell me how you ended up here!"  
  
"From Rouge's house I made a left on Elm, then went about 5 miles . . ."  
  
Sonic now put his head between his hands while shaking it back and fourth.  
  
"KNUCKLES, I DON'T KNOW WHY YOU DON'T SEEM TO UNDERSTAND ME, BUT I WANT TO KNOW IN AS FEW PERSONAL DETAILS AS POSSIBLE AND WITHOUT DETAILED TRIPLE A PROVIDED DIRECTIONS FROM HER HOUSE TO MINE WHAT HAPPENED BETWEEN YOU AND ROUGE THAT BROUGHT YOU HERE CRYING ON MY FRONT PORCH!"  
  
"Okay, geez, you don't have to yell! Anyway, I started thinking again. . ."  
  
"You can think?"  
  
"Sonic! If you want me to tell you my story DON'T interrupt me!"  
  
"Sorry, that just slipped out."  
  
"Anyway, I started to think about why Rouge was interested in me. She didn't want dinner, she didn't want to just talk, all she wanted was just sex. That just didn't feel right. I mean, honestly, I wanted to go through with it, but instead I got out of the bed, ran out the door and ended up here. I just don't know how I feel anymore. I mean, there is the factor of knowing about Venture in the future and I came here feeling guilty that I might 'kill' him if there is no chance he would be born. The problem is his warning, that we wouldn't have a good relationship, and I think I see why. Now that I think about it, I feel that I would want way more than that if I had a relationship with someone. If I am with Rouge and she never wants anything else, I do see a future where I would eventually kick her out. But then there is part of me that wants Rouge, that maybe there is a chance that we could have a relationship that works. I just don't know what to do, and what am I going to say when I see her again? And then there is the Tikal factor, ghaww, she's going to treat me like Amy treats you!"  
  
"Say no more. I can't say I personally went through what you went through with Rouge, but the Tikal thing, just hope that she really doesn't become an Amy. I mean, now that I think about it, what does Amy want from me? I really don't see her wanting anything intimate from me, or at least right now, she just sees me as 'her hero' and I think just wants me to always be her protector, her 'night in shining armor'. But Tikal I am not sure of. She comes from a past culture that is more concerned with keeping a race pure and what the rest of her people believe. She might think that it is the only right thing to do for you and Tikal to be together. On the other hand she may very well be attracted to you, she was following you around and wouldn't go away, who knows, she may have been watching you the whole time since she was released. Now that she is alive again she now can legitimately pursue you."  
  
"Wow Sonic, I didn't know you had such deep insights. . ."  
  
"Hey! What's that suppose to mean?"  
  
"Just ripping with ya."  
  
"So Knuckles, how about if we just walk around Station Square for a while, just try to forget about Rouge and Tikal for a while, that will make you feel better."  
  
"Okay Sonic, I've always wanted to go see more of Station Square anyways."  
  
Meanwhile Tails woke up the next morning.  
  
"Did that really happen?"  
  
Suddenly he saw a creepy-looking jackal looking down on him. He was all black with huge pointed ears, red eyes, and long incisors. He was about 6 inches taller than Tails and had a general menacing air around him. The jackal looked at Tails and barred his teeth, Tails in fear found himself going into a submissive posture with his ears pressed against his head and his tails between his legs.  
  
"Hello there little fox, can you tell me how to find Knuckles?"  
  
"Why, why do you want Knuckles, who are you?"  
  
"Since you are the one that gave me back my life I guess I should tell you. Five thousand years ago I was the king of the civilization that built the pyramids that now exist in the desert region of what is now Angel Island. My name is Kentlechan the Fourth. We had control of the Emeralds, the seven Servers that I have just now liberated from your machine and the Controller that your Echidna friend now guards. I found the Emeralds and liberated them from the god that protected them when I found it's weakness. I was the most powerful king in all our people's history, I had everyone under my control and all of the lands around me had to pay me tribute. No one dared to cross my path. But our people were caught off guard, the god Chaos returned and destroyed our people; we were cursed to spend all of eternity as ghosts. I was once as lowly as all the other ghosts, but I quickly rose in power and strength, I became there king, King Boom Boo."  
  
"Boom Boo? Sounds like something a child that just soiled themselves would say. . ."  
  
Suddenly the jackal's eyes glowed, at once Tails was being choked by an unseen force, before Tails passed out the force then let him go.  
  
"Silence, my powers that are now enhanced by the Emeralds are far greater than anything than you can imagine! Anyway, in my glorious pyramid I encountered the current Emerald Guardian, that dang Echidna was able to defeat me! A lot of my power was lost that day! But let's just say that when you built that machine and brought that girl back to life that caused a disturbance in the Spirit World, all of the spirits began to talk about your machine, I heard about it, me and my buddies came here, basically that's what happened. Now that I am not limited to the darkness, I can finally get revenge on that Echidna, take back the Master Emerald, and maybe go out and have some booze."  
  
"Uh, well, Knuckles is usually guarding the Master Emerald, but now is in the city of Station Square."  
  
"Well, I can always go back and get that Master Emerald, take me to this Station Square little fox, just remember; I have no qualms about biting off the head of another canine."  
  
Tails eyes grew super wide and huge drops of sweat started to pour off his head.  
  
"Okay, you have to take this train. . ."  
  
Meanwhile on Angel Island Tikal and Amy eventually went to sleep to the huge relief of Chaos, but then they woke up.  
  
"Good morning Tikal! I hope someone comes back for us today! Then we can finally go to the mall! Oh wait a minute! I totally forgot to tell you about the wonders of the shoe department. There are a total of 38 wonders that I have so far discovered, number 1 is. . ."  
  
Chaos had enough. Using the power he had over the ocean Chaos sent a huge pillar of water to suck up Tikal and Amy.  
  
"Chaos! What are you doing? What is wrong with you?"  
  
The huge pillar of water then moved toward shore and gently set the two girls down on the shore right next to the entrance of Twinkle Park. A huge crowd of people gathered around looking at the girls that appeared out of a column of water.  
  
"What are you guys staring at? Anyway Tikal, the mall is in this direction. . ."  
  
(What do you think? Be honest now!) 


	6. A Visit to the Cinema

The Child That Could Be Chapter 6  
By Angnix  
  
Sonic and Knuckles were having a surprisingly fun day enjoying quality guy bonding time. They first visited Twinkle Park, Sonic and Knuckles decided to have a contest to see who could down the most chilidogs in one minute. Sonic succeeded with a grand total of 25, Knuckles managed 15 but afterwards lost them all. . . After that Sonic dared Knuckles to ride one of the Twinkle Park roller coasters. But when Knuckles got in line Sonic stayed behind.  
  
"Hey, I was the one that dared you to ride it!"  
  
"Sonic's a scardy cat, Sonic's a scardy cat!"  
  
"No I'm not, it's just that I was the one that dared you!"  
  
Knuckles forcibly pulled Sonic into the line. Sonic tried to act tough, when they buckled him in the seat he started to sweat.  
  
"Scardy cat!"  
  
"Shut up, I'm just hot, that's all!"  
  
The roller coaster made it further and further up the hill, at the top, Knuckles was looking down smiling, Sonic had his eyes closed. All I am going to say about what happened next is that Sonic ended up losing his chilidogs too. After that both of them left Twinkle Park and headed toward the Station Square Cinemas. Sonic and Knuckles stared at the movie posters for a while until one movie caught Sonic's eye.  
  
"Oh! Night of the Werewolf Zombie Vampire Mummy 23, I saw the first 22 ones 10 times each! We have to see this one! It's about this undead wolf-bat monster that is wrapped in bandages that sucks blood, rises from a grave on a full moon, is allergic to garlic, and can only be killed by a silver bullet with a wooden steak on the tip. . ."  
  
"Sonic, that is the stupidest thing I have ever heard!"  
  
"Then what do you want to watch then?"  
  
"Chao in Space 3!"  
  
"Really, the third one is out? Tempting, but I still want to see Night of the Werewolf Zombie Vampire Mummy 23!"  
  
"Chao in Space 3!  
  
"Night of the Werewolf Zombie Vampire Mummy 23!"  
  
"Chao in Space 3!"  
  
While this argument was going on, Amy and Tikal happened to walk by, they just got back from the mall, Tikal was now wearing a cute blue dress kind of like Amy's and with a matching blue hair band, she was also wearing makeup and perfume. Amy was now wearing a purple dress shirt and a purple long skirt and had a matching purple headband. They just happened to look in the window and spotted Sonic and Knuckles arguing over a movie.  
  
"Look Tikal! It's Sonic and Knuckles! I can't believe it!"  
  
"Ahhhh! What are we gonna do! Should we go up to them?"  
  
"Let's see what movie they go into! Then we can sneak up to them!"  
  
"Yay!"  
  
Just then Rouge happened to walk by. She was of course totally ticked off at Knuckles, she thought he probably went back to Angel Island. But when she saw Tikal and Amy swooning over something, she walked up to them and immediately caught sight of Sonic and Knuckles in the theatre. Rouge was going to be discreet, but Amy turned around and saw her.  
  
"Hi Rouge! We are going to sneak up on Sonic and Knuckles when they go in the theatre!"  
  
Rouge was mad at Tikal too and wanted to punch her on sight, but Rouge was even madder at Knuckles and decided to play along.  
  
"Oh, can I join you?"  
  
"Uh, I don't really see why not."  
  
Tikal sort of felt mad, but Tikal being as kind as she is would never show it, she just agreed to it. What they didn't know was Tails and Kentlechan the Fourth were also nearby, Kentlechan when he was close enough was able to use his power to track down Knuckles.  
  
"Uh, Kentlechan, I don't think it would be wise to attack Knuckles in a public place like a movie theatre."  
  
"Hmm, probably not, but I do want to see one of these 'movies', I've heard they are quite interesting."  
  
"Uh, they will see us!"  
  
"So? You can tell them I am one of your friends, go up to the girls and ask them what they are doing."  
  
Tails and Kentlechan approached the girls, Tails nervously tapped Amy's shoulder.  
  
"Uh, hi Amy, this is my friend, uh, Mike, and we were wondering what you were doing."  
  
"Oh hi Tails, uh, Mike, Sonic and Knuckles are in there arguing over which movie they want to watch, when they decide we are going to go in the same movie in order to surprise them!"  
  
"Uh, can we join you?"  
  
"Sure! And then we can introduce your new friend to Sonic and Knuckles too!"  
  
Sonic and Knuckles finally decided on a coin toss.  
  
"Okay Knux, heads I win, tails you win."  
  
Sonic flipped the coin, it came up heads.  
  
"You cheated!"  
  
"I did not! You flip the coin then!"  
  
Knuckles flipped the coin, it came up heads.  
  
"Awww!"  
  
"Yay! Werewolf Zombie Vampire Mummy here we come!"  
  
"Oh joy."  
  
As soon as Sonic and Knuckles bought the tickets and entered the auditorium, the group that was watching them followed afterwards. Kentlechan turned to Tails looking slightly ticked.  
  
"Why'd ya change my name?"  
  
"Well, your name's not normal!"  
  
"Normal? Are you telling me Tails is a normal name?"  
  
"Well, Tails is a nickname, I'm Miles Prower!"  
  
Kentlechan began to snicker.  
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
"If you knew what prower meant in my language you would snicker too."  
  
"What does it mean?"  
  
Kentlechan whispered something in Tails' ear.  
  
"Ohhh."  
  
Sonic and Knuckles happened to seat themselves near the front, the rest of them decided to sit about 10 rows behind them. Then the movie started, Knuckles having no clue about the people sitting behind them and what they had planned for him and each other. 


	7. Fighting Over Love

The Child That Could Be Chapter 7  
By Angnix  
  
The movie projector began to roll, everyone in the theatre sat in utter anticipation of the appearance of the Werewolf Zombie Vampire Mummy. But instead a boy wearing a chicken costume appeared on the screen.  
  
"I'm Billy Hatcher, inviting all of you to watch my new movie, Billy Hatcher and 1,000 eggs! Please watch my movie! It comes out in only 1 week! I will pay you to watch my movie!"  
  
Knuckles and Sonic threw popcorn at the screen.  
  
"Hey! Don't throw popcorn at me! I just want you to watch my movie!"  
  
Everyone in the audience all the sudden look around kind of creeped out.  
  
"Uh, where are you?"  
  
Billy suddenly appears in front of the screen.  
  
"I was in back; they were projecting that live somehow. I can't afford to make tapes about my movie to distribute to theatres! Please watch my movie!"  
  
Knuckles picks up a chair and throws it at Billy, Billy runs away and Knuckles shakes his spiked fist toward the projector room.  
  
"No more previews! Get to the movie!"  
  
Sonic turns to Knuckles confused.  
  
"I thought you didn't want to see this movie!"  
  
"Anything's better than that kid!"  
  
The men in the projector room quickly fast forwarded the film to the start of the movie, Knuckles now satisfied sat back down in his chair.  
  
On the screen a fox girl and a badger guy appeared on the screen. They were walking through creepy, dark, scary woods filled with dead trees. They both looked scared, the fox girl was about to cry.  
  
"They say that the Werewolf Zombie Vampire Mummy lives in these woods! They say it has already gone on 22 killing sprees before!"  
  
The badger turned confidently to the fox.  
  
"Don't worry! That's just silly, there's no such thing as a Werewolf Zombie Vampire Mummy!"  
  
"I certainly hope so!"  
  
They walked a little longer to some creepy music, all of the sudden the Werewolf Zombie Vampire Mummy popped out from behind a tree. Amy suddenly started to scream, Tikal put her hand over Amy's mouth.  
  
"There is no need to scream over something that is so obviously not real!"  
  
"Bu-but it's so scary!"  
  
But then suddenly laughter could be heard coming from Kentlechan. Tails turned to him wondering what was so funny.  
  
"Uh Kentlechan, what is so amusing?"  
  
"That mummy's rapped all wrong! The bandages are wrapped clockwise around its torso when they should be wrapped counterclockwise! I have seen many a mummy wrapped so I should know!"  
  
"Uhhhh, could you just keep it down, Sonic and Knuckles might look back here and see us before we want then too."  
  
But it was too late, Sonic recognized Amy's voice anywhere and Sonic and Knuckles were already staring at them. Sonic and Knuckles seeing the group of people decided that their best bet would be to try to run, Knuckles ran for the wall and punched a hole clean through it and he and Sonic tried to bolt, but Kentlechan stopped Knuckles using his supernatural powers right in his tracks and Sonic wondering who this jackal was stopped and turned back, but only to be grabbed by Amy. Kentlechan gave Knuckles a death look.  
  
"I am Kentlechan, you met me as the ghost King Boom Boo and I forced Tails to bring me back to life! Using the power of the Chaos Emeralds I shall now kill you!"  
  
Knuckles gave Tails a harsh glare.  
  
"Um, sorry?"  
  
Sonic would have helped, but the sight of Kentlechan who now looked super scary had just caused Amy to tighten her grip on Sonic and now he was suffocating. But Rouge hit him with a Screw Kick and sent the Chaos Emeralds flying, then she kicked Kentlechan more until he was knocked out cold, Tails picked up the Chaos Emeralds. Knuckles looked relieved.  
  
"Thanks Rouge, you saved my life!"  
  
"Don't thank me yet stinking echidna! I knocked him out so I can be the one that gets you! You ran out on me! No one runs out on Rouge the Bat! Your coming back home with me and finishing what you started, or else!"  
  
Rouge lunged at Knuckles and before he could do anything Knuckles was knocked out cold by a swift kick. Rouge then went in to pick him up and drag him off but Tikal stood in front of him.  
  
"No! You are not correct, you need to realize I am the one that belongs with Knuckles, not you!"  
  
"Little sweet Tikal, the one that wants to steel my man, you will die!"  
  
Rouge went in for a swift kick, but Tikal was able to use her quickness to get away. Tails then came in and tried to hit Rouge with a Tail Swipe, but Rouge turned around real quick and delivered a Black Wave to Tails that put him out cold too. Amy was just too scared to do anything, she was still squeezing Sonic who by this point had passed out. Now it was just Rouge and Tikal. Rouge continued to try to kick the girl, but she dodged every single attack.  
  
"Don't you realize that violence is not the answer to anything? Please stop trying to hurt me, it is wrong."  
  
"Shut up you little brat, or I will make it serious!"  
  
Tikal really didn't want to fight, it was totally against her nature, so she started to climb up a nearby wall. Rouge followed her, but Rouge wasn't as fast as Tikal so she lagged a little. At this time Knuckles came to, but his head was killing him and he couldn't get up. He looked around and noticed everyone was out of commission, then he looked up and saw Rouge going after Tikal, but he was too injured to do anything so all he could do was watch and think.  
  
"All of this because I left the island to seek out Rouge. If only I had stayed behind to guard the Emerald like I should of none of this would have happened. All because of my selfishness. Now poor Tikal will be clobbered by Rouge, poor innocent Tikal with those innocent eyes."  
  
Knuckles started to cry. Tikal had reached the roof top, but Rouge who was more determined than ever reached the roof top soon afterwards. Rouge wasn't going to play around anymore, she twirled around suddenly and sent a Black Wave toward Tikal. Tikal was semi-able to duck the attack, but it slightly hit her and she was knocked off the edge of the roof. Knuckles heart suddenly skipped a beat.  
  
"Tikal!"  
  
But Tikal just turned her body around and went into a glide. Rouge jumped off the building and followed her. Knuckles looked puzzled.  
  
"Hmm, I guess I'm not the only gliding echidna."  
  
Tikal landed on the ground followed by Rouge. Tikal was getting desperate, she just couldn't shake Rouge. She suddenly turned toward Rouge and put her hand up in the air.  
  
"I have no choice, I'm sorry, I really didn't want it to come to this. Heaven's Justice!"  
  
Suddenly lightning struck Rouge, but she got up, her fur was a little singed.  
  
"Ahh, so you do have some power don't you? Well, you are still no match for me!"  
  
Rouge turned around suddenly again delivering another Black Wave aimed at Tikal. Tikal was getting ticked off now, she was able to quickly dodge Rouge's attack again. Tikal raised her hand in the air delivering more lightning in Rouge's direction. It was a direct hit, now Rouge was lying on the ground unconscious. Tikal didn't know what to think.  
  
"What have I done?"  
  
Suddenly Tikal caught something red in the corner of her eye. It was Knuckles, he was crawling slowly toward her.  
  
"The question Tikal is what have I done. Just look at this mess, all my fault for leaving the island. Everything would have been just swell if I stayed where I belonged."  
  
"Knuckles, you do not know that for sure, it is unwise to speculate about something that could have occurred. There is no way to go back in the past and change what has occurred, you have to live life with no regrets."  
  
Amy who let go of Sonic then looked down and saw what she had done to Sonic.  
  
"Oh Sonic! I'm sorry!"  
  
Tikal walked over to Amy and put her hand on Amy's shoulder.  
  
"Don't you think it is time for you to stop chasing after Sonic like you do? Your actions cause more harm than they do good. I have realized that too. If Knuckles doesn't want me, I can't make him want me. Amy you need to grow up."  
  
Sonic opened his eyes.  
  
"Tikal does make a very good point Amy. The way you treat me makes me hate being around you. And to tell you the truth that makes me sad."  
  
"I make you sad Sonic? I didn't know that."  
  
Amy started to sob, Tikal went over and tried to comfort Amy.  
  
"Amy, it is not too late for you to change, you need to realize that maybe Sonic is not the one for you."  
  
"But Tikal, I know for sure that Sonic is the one for me!"  
  
"How can you know?"  
  
Amy was thinking about the visit from the future from Eric who told her that Sonic and Amy would get married someday. But Amy remembered her promise not to say anything.  
  
"Never mind."  
  
Knuckles was now standing up, everyone else was waking up too, Knuckles went over and punched Kentlechan again before he regained consciousness. Rouge woke up too and just looked at Knuckles. Knuckles gave her a cold hard look.  
  
"Rouge, I want you to leave right now, how dare you attack a girl that didn't want to fight back?"  
  
"Because she tried to take away what I have already claimed as my own!"  
  
"I am just a piece of property to you, right? Well I am not a piece of property! Get out of my sight Rogue, I'm feeling much better now and I will not hesitate you clobber you!"  
  
Rouge just walked away. She was still mad, but didn't want to say anything right now. Knuckles turned around and looked at everyone else.  
  
"I think it is time to go back to the Emerald since no one's guarding it."  
  
"Oh Knuckles, Chaos is guarding the Emerald again, you really don't have to go back."  
  
"But I have to. That is my job. I might not be happy with it sometimes, but it is." 


	8. Banned Forever

The Child That Could Be Chapter 8  
By Angnix  
  
Sonic using the Chaos Emeralds used Chaos Control to transport him, Knuckles, Tails, Amy and Tikal to Angel Island to check up on the Master Emerald. They saw no one around the Emerald so Knuckles approached it, but suddenly Chaos appeared and blocked his path. Chaos couldn't speak but Tikal was psychically connected to him and was able to speak for him.  
  
"Knuckles, Chaos does not trust you around the Master Emerald anymore. You broke your promise to guard the Master Emerald above all else."  
  
"I'm sorry! I'm not perfect! I will admit I let my loneness weaken me. But I realized I had made a terrible mistake. I care deeply about the Master Emerald! Please do not take it away from me now!"  
  
"I'm sorry Knuckles, but Chaos only wants someone that he believes would never fail in their duties to guard the Emerald to be the new Guardian. That is why Chaos has appointed me to be the new Guardian. Chaos will return to the realm that he has made his new home, and I will stay behind and guard the Master Emerald. And Knuckles, you are banned from returning to Angel Island ever again."  
  
"Tikal, do you really want to do that? I mean, I could barely stand the loneliness of being an Emerald Guardian, but I couldn't imagine how you would be able to handle it!"  
  
"No Knuckles, I do not want to be alone, but unlike you I obey Chaos whatever he says. You have disobeyed Chaos. I didn't want to say this in the first place because it would have made me sound ungenuine is that Chaos wanted me and you to be together. Even if I really didn't like you I still would have persuaded you if Chaos told me too. But Chaos doesn't want me to have anything to do with you now, so even though I still like you I have to obey what he says."  
  
"Tikal, if Chaos told you to jump of a cliff would you do it?"  
  
"Of course I would because Chaos would have a good reason for me to jump."  
  
"Tikal, I am just unsure you could handle it. And since you don't like fighting, I could see someone like Eggman easily taking the Master Emerald away from you. I think Chaos is making a huge mistake right now."  
  
"I don't think so. And another thing, Chaos wants the Chaos Emeralds back so Sonic give them up."  
  
"No way Tikal! Remember what happened last time that thing had all 7 Chaos Emeralds?"  
  
"But Chaos would never do that again, and they are rightfully his Emeralds in the first place! And he doesn't want to use him himself; he wants them restored to their rightful place on the pillars surrounding the Master Emerald."  
  
"Tikal, then if someone comes after the Master Emerald they would be able to grab the Chaos Emeralds too! That is just plain stupid!"  
  
"Never call Chaos stupid! Just for that Chaos will forcefully take the Emeralds and all of you are banned from Angel Island forever and if you ever return you will be cursed to die!"  
  
Suddenly Chaos waved his hand toward Sonic and the Chaos Emeralds floated away from Sonic and toward Chaos. Then suddenly in a flash of light Sonic, Knuckles, Tails and Amy found themselves in the middle of Station Square. Knuckles just looked down toward the ground and looked like he was about to cry.  
  
"Sonic, I don't know what to do now. I am so conflicted, earlier I decided to leave the Master Emerald, but now that I want to go back now I am banned from ever seeing it again."  
  
"Knuckles, it will be okay, maybe Tikal will be alright on the island by herself. We just have to trust her. In the mean time I will have Tails fly by the island every once in a while and have him track Eggman to make sure he doesn't mess with Tikal. In the meantime Knuckles you can stay with me for a while. I have a couch you can sleep on."  
  
"Thanks Sonic, Hey I just thought of something, whatever happened to Kentlechan?"  
  
Suddenly at the mention of his name Kentlechan appeared in front of them.  
  
"I was watching you guys from afar. I've decided you guys aren't so bad. Your world is cool and funny to me."  
  
Knuckles immediately put up his fists and sneered at Kentlechan.  
  
"I might be a little naïve sometimes Kentlechan, but even I don't buy that. You are going to try to kill me again! I am watching you!"  
  
"Hey, I am serious; I want to be your friend now. You are cool."  
  
Sonic then turned to Kentlechan and smiled at him.  
  
"Hey I know, you can live with me and Knuckles for a while so you can learn more about our world!"  
  
Knuckles immediately grabbed Sonic.  
  
"Are you crazy? He is going to try to kill me!"  
  
"But I want to keep an eye on him Knuckles!"  
  
Then Tails spoke up.  
  
"He could live with me! I am sure Knuckles is still uneasy about him."  
  
"I think that sounds good. I think it would be fun to see if he lives up to his last name which means in my language. . ."  
  
Tails grabbed Kentlechan and started to whisper in his ear.  
  
"Don't tell them what my name means in your language! They will laugh at me and make jokes and stuff!"  
  
But Sonic, Knuckles and Amy were curious as to what Kentlechan meant by this.  
  
"So Kentlechan, what does Prower mean to you?"  
  
"Kentlechan started laughing at the mere mention of prower."  
  
Knuckles started laughing a little too.  
  
"Hey maybe we should all try to guess what Prower means to Kentlechan this could be fun."  
  
Tails got a real worried look on his face.  
  
"No! Please don't!"  
  
Kentlechan was still laughing and he decided to end it right there and them.  
  
"Okay, okay, Prower means 'one who wets bed'."  
  
Tails immediately went into the corner of the alley and started to cry. Everyone started to laugh hysterically, except Kentlechan who went up to Tails in the alley.  
  
"I am sorry, I did not realize that I would make you cry."  
  
"I didn't think you cared!"  
  
"Let us go to your house now, I will also apologize for saying I would bite off your head earlier, I decided I am not."  
  
"Uh, okay."  
  
So Tails and Kentlechan made their way back to the train station. After quite a while Sonic, Knuckles and Amy stopped laughing and noticed that Tails and Kentlechan were gone. Sonic and Knuckles took off toward Sonic's apartment and Amy went back to hers. But what they did not realize is that Rouge was watching them too.  
  
"Knuckles cannot return to Angel Island and the Master Emerald and the Chaos Emeralds are just being guarded by Tikal? Perfect, just perfect!" 


	9. Odd Couples and One Lonely Girl

The Child That Could Be Chapter 9  
By Angnix  
  
Tails and Kentlechan arrived at Tails' workshop. Tails immediately looked at the smashed remains of his once glorious invention, Kentlechan just smashed it apart earlier to get at the Chaos Emeralds.  
  
"Kentlechan! My beautiful machine! Why didn't you just press this button to release the Chaos Emeralds?"  
  
"Sorry, I guess I ended up smashing it, but you can rebuild it, then if I smash again, you rebuild again. . ."  
  
"Na, there really isn't anyone I want to bring back from the dead now, except maybe Einstein! Now that I think about it that would be cool! We could talk about Relativity and junk all day and see if we together can come up with the Theory of Everything! I mean, String Theory has promise, but any theory that involves so many extra hidden dimensions and has 5 different versions is iffy to me, and they can't even decide if the strings of energy are loops or really are some sort of string. . ."  
  
"I have no clue what you are talking about."  
  
"Never mind, let's just go in, I will get some sheets for you so you can sleep on my couch."  
  
Tails went into his bedroom and came back with some clean sheets, a blanket and a nice fluffy pillow. Kentlechan picked up the sheets and started to eye them carefully. Tails was puzzled why he was scrutinizing over the sheets so much.  
  
"Why are you looking over the sheets? They are clean, I promise!"  
  
"I am checking for yellow spots to see if there is any evidence you wet the bed."  
  
"Ghaww! I don't wet the bed!"  
  
"In my culture, a last name is given to someone later in life based upon something about them so I assume you must wet the bed."  
  
"Well in MY culture, last names are past on from father to his children. Prower has nothing to do with me wetting the bed! It was my father's last name and his fathers and so on! I DO NOT WET THE BED!"  
  
"Oh, interesting."  
  
"Do you have a last name?"  
  
"I dare not speak it."  
  
"Is it too sacred to say or something?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then tell me!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"I wouldn't even know what it means in your language!"  
  
"The problem is what it means in your language, in my language it means 'one who is strong'"  
  
"Hey, you told me how my name is embarrassing to you, I promise I will not laugh!"  
  
"Bedwetter"  
  
Tails at first covered his mouth, then his body went into convulsions. Tails suddenly jetted out the door. He ran all the way to in back of the nearby waterfall the burst out in laughter so hard Tails thought he was going to die. Kentlechan found Tails and he started to frown.  
  
"You said that you would not laugh!"  
  
"Kentlechan, PROWER!"  
  
Kentlechan started to laugh too. When they eventually stopped, they just looked at each other and returned to Tail's workshop and went to sleep.  
  
Meanwhile on Angel Island Tikal was starting her Emerald guarding job. She just sat there for a while a first looking intently off toward the ocean for anything that would threaten the Emeralds. After an hour of that, Tikal then just started walking around the alter looking at the Master Emerald and the Chaos Emeralds glowing in their brilliance.  
  
"Hmm, I wonder why only one Chaos Emerald is the same color as the Master Emerald?"  
  
After more pacing she finally went to Knuckle's little house to get some rest. But when she went in she right away didn't like what she saw.  
  
"Ghaww! This place isn't fit for me! There are spider webs in the corners, half-eaten grapes on the table, and not one single decoration!"  
  
Tikal immediately searched around and found cleaning supplies and tidied up everything. After she was satisfied that the place at least didn't reek anymore, she then wanted sleep. She went to Knuckles bed, but she felt really weird as she laid down and pulled the covers that still smelled like Knuckles around her.  
  
"I feel like I just stole someone's house. I bet Knuckles misses everything that is in here, even if he didn't own much."  
  
She looked around a little more and noticed things she was sure Knuckles probably missed. An extra pair of gloves lying on the table. A picture of him with Sonic and Tails. A notebook lying on the floor next to his bed.  
  
"Hmm, I wonder what he writes in that."  
  
Her curiosity was too strong, she opened it up.  
  
"Oh, a journal?"  
  
Every page had a date and what happened that day. Almost everyday said watched Emerald, ate, watched Emerald, ate, watched Emerald, ate, went to bed.  
  
"Hmm, a preview of what my life will be now. The rest of my life."  
  
Tikal closed the journal and returned it to its place. She closed her eyes. A single tear rolled down her cheek before she fell asleep.  
  
In Sonic and Knuckles apartment they at first just sat down and Sonic picked up the remote and started to flip through the channels.  
  
"Oh! Night of the Werewolf Zombie Vampire Mummy 5! Real early in the series, this was the first movie he actually ate one of his victims brains! Before that he either sucked out all their blood, sent a plague of locusts at them, or just mauled them to death!"  
  
"Sonic, I don't want to watch this! It sounds stupid! They are showing Smallville right now! I always wanted to watch that show! That Lana Lang is so hot!"  
  
"Night of the Werewolf Zombie Vampire Mummy 5!"  
  
"Smallville!"  
  
"Night of the Werewolf Zombie Vampire Mummy 5!"  
  
"Smallville!"  
  
"Let's flip a coin!"  
  
"Ghaww! Fine, watch the stupid movie!"  
  
Throughout the movie Knuckles just ignored all the brain eating and was thinking about Tikal and the Emerald. He wondered what she was doing at that very moment. The movie ended and Sonic headed into the kitchen to nuke something in the microwave, Sonic's idea of cooking.  
  
"Sonic, do you think Tikal is okay right now?"  
  
"Yeah sure, she is probably looking through your stuff or something."  
  
"Oh my goodness my stuff! What if she reads my journal or something?"  
  
"Journal? Knuckles has a diary, Knuckles has a diary!"  
  
"I do not! I just write down what happens everyday which is admittedly not much!"  
  
"That is the definition of a diary Knuckles!"  
  
"IT IS NOT A DIARY!"  
  
"Yes it is, anyone would think so."  
  
Sonic picked up the phone and dialed Amy's number.  
  
"Sonic! You called me!"  
  
"Amy, what do you call a notebook that you write what happens everyday in?"  
  
"A diary?"  
  
Sonic hung up the phone leaving poor Amy wondering what just happened.  
  
"Told you Knuckles!"  
  
"Shut up Sonic, so what did you make to eat?"  
  
"Microwave chilidogs."  
  
"Oh joy."  
  
Knuckles knew that he would not be able to put up with living with Sonic much longer, he had to try to think of a way to get his old job back or he would go even more insane than he did on Angel Island.  
  
Meanwhile Rouge was sleeping soundly dreaming of what she was going to do tomorrow. 


	10. Emerald Guardian put to the Test

The Child That Could Be Chapter 10  
By Angnix  
  
The next morning Tikal woke up from her uneasy sleep.  
  
"Looks like another day of watching the Emeralds."  
  
Tikal first walked around a bit trying to find something to eat; luckily she didn't have to go too far, there were plenty of fruit-producing trees on the island. Then she walked across the wooden plank bridge that lead to where the Emerald Alter rested. She sat herself down on one of the stone steps and resting her head between her hands. She stared outward hoping something would come along to make the day more interesting. Suddenly she spotted a blue plane off in the distance; it was Tails and Kentlechan checking up on the island. Tikal waved hi to them, but then they threw something to her out of the plane. Tikal picked the cb radio up and pushed the button on it.  
  
"Tikal, you can use that to talk to us any time you want, and we can talk to you! Just call us if you need anything and we will drop it to you out of the plane!"  
  
"Thanks guys! You are such a good friend to me Tails!"  
  
Tikal sat down clutching the radio to her heart, a tear came to her eyes, she would not have to be totally alone. But still she could not talk to them face-to-face.  
  
Meanwhile Tails and Kentlechan returned to Tails' Workshop and Tails decided to get breakfast since they didn't eat yet.  
  
"Kentlechan, doesn't it feel good helping people?"  
  
"Yea, I guess all those years of biting heads off were for nothing."  
  
Tails just sort of backed away a little and continued to fry his eggs. After eating Tails remembered he should tell Sonic and Knuckles about the radio he gave to Tikal.  
  
"Hey Sonic and Knuckles, I gave a cb radio to Tikal so we can talk to her any time we want!"  
  
Knuckles looked a little sad.  
  
"Why didn't you guys give me a radio when I was guarding the Emerald?"  
  
"Well, uh, I didn't think that you would want to talk to anyone! Plus Tikal is not used to being alone like you are."  
  
"I suppose so."  
  
Sonic butted in.  
  
"Hey Kentlechan, any yellow stains on the sheets?"  
  
"Sonic!"  
  
"No, but I thoroughly inspected them though."  
  
"Hahahahah!"  
  
"Sonic! Stop it now; I am trying to be serious!"  
  
"Sorry Tails, it's just that, I can't resist! Anything else we need to know Tails?"  
  
"Oh yea, I also got Angel Island under radar surveillance, if anything suspicious approaches the island I will know about it!"  
  
"Great Tails, talk to you later, don't let the bed bugs get soaked!"  
  
"Sonic!"  
  
"Ha ha, bye!"  
  
Meanwhile back on Angel Island Tikal was getting board again so she pressed the radio button.  
  
"Tails, are you there?"  
  
"Uh, I'm busy, what's up?"  
  
"I need someone to talk to, I am bored."  
  
"Uh sorry, talk to you later."  
  
Tikal just sat the radio down and stared off into the distance again. Suddenly something tapped her shoulder from behind. Tikal turned around and was startled to see Rouge!  
  
"Hello Tikal, heard you were all alone. I came to take your pretty Emeralds to add to my own collection."  
  
Tikal pressed the button on the radio but Rouge kicked it out of her hand and destroyed it.  
  
"They can't help you anyway; I believe you told them that Chaos cursed them to die if they set foot on this island?"  
  
"I am the Emerald Guardian now and I will do what it takes to keep you from taking the Emeralds from the island! Heaven's Justice!"  
  
Lightning immediately struck Rouge but she seemed unharmed.  
  
"Insulative rubber clothing, your lightning bolts have no effect on me, so hand them over!"  
  
"Never!"  
  
Tikal tried to punch Rouge, but it was no use. Rouge hit the ground hard with a Hip Drop and Tikal fell. Then she turned around real quick and sent out a Black Wave. Tikal was hurt so bad that she couldn't get up, then she passed out.  
  
"That was way too easy, now part two of my plan!"  
  
Rouge went to the alter and took the Master Emerald and all seven Chaos Emeralds. She arrived on the island in a small helicopter that she had because of her spy operations and she loaded them up and took them away. The helicopter didn't even set off Tails' radar. Rouge flew off into the distance. A minute later the entire island crashed into the sea, that set off Tails' radar like crazy. Tails went into a panic!  
  
"Angel Island fell! Someone took the Emeralds! What to do? What to do!"  
  
Tails picked up the cb radio.  
  
"Tikal, Tikal? Are you there Tikal???"  
  
Only static could be heard on the other end of the radio. Tails immediately called Sonic and Knuckles. Sonic and Knuckles were watching TV again, Sonic was enthralled in Night of the Werewolf Zombie Vampire Mummy 11, Knuckle was just sitting there again sick of the fact that this was the 5th movie in that series he was forced to watch because of Sonic. Knuckles was relieved that the phone rang and he answered it.  
  
"Sonic! Angel Island fell! Tikal is in trouble!"  
  
"Angel Island fell?!?!?!?!?! I knew something like this was going to happen!!!"  
  
"Oh it's you Knuckles, anyway I tried to reach her on the radio but I got nothing!"  
  
"We have to go there!"  
  
"But we can't set foot on the island, remember?"  
  
"Yea, but I can fly, and we can always fire at stuff from my plane!"  
  
"Well, I have to go anyway; it is, well, was my Emerald."  
  
"And I want to go too Tails, come in your plane right away and pick us up at Emerald Coast right away!"  
  
"Okay, see you in a little bit!"  
  
Tails hung up the phone and started toward the door.  
  
"Tails, can I go too?"  
  
"No Kentlechan, I don't have room in my plane!"  
  
"I understand, good luck!"  
  
"Bye Kentlechan and behave!"  
  
As soon as Tails took off in his plane Kentlechan fell and landed on one of Tails inventions smashing it too bits.  
  
"Darn. Maybe I can fix."  
  
Tails picked up Sonic and Knuckles and they headed off as fast as they could toward Angel Island. Tails flew over the island. Next to the now empty Emerald Alter was Tikal lying face down.  
  
"Tikal!"  
  
Knuckle jumped off the plane and glided toward Tikal.  
  
"What are you doing Knuckles?"  
  
Knuckles landed beside Tikal and picked her up in his arms. Tikal slowly opened her eyes.  
  
"Tikal, are you okay?"  
  
"I will be fine. Rouge took the Emeralds, she knew must have heard our conversation in Station Square when Chaos banned all of you from the island with a curse. The curse! Knuckles, you aren't supposed to be here!"  
  
"I don't care about a stupid curse! I care about the Emeralds, and I care about you! Rouge is going to pay for trying to kill you again! I will never rest until the Emeralds are restored to their rightful place!"  
  
But after speaking those words Knuckles suddenly lost his grip on Tikal. Knuckles fell backwards and Tikal fell on top of him with her head on his chest. She could fell his heart starting to waver and his breathing growing shallower and shallower. After a minute they stopped all together. Tikal gathered enough strength to roll off of him and now she was kneeling on her knees bend over Knuckles. She took her hand and closed his eyes that were just a minute ago looking down on her. She closed her eyes, tears hitting Knuckles' face and rolling off his cheeks onto the ground below. 


	11. His Spirit Lives On

The Child That Could Be Chapter 11  
By Angnix  
  
(This is a more serious chapter, the story will get funny again in the next chapter, I promise.)  
  
Sonic took control of the Tornado 2 while Tails carefully flew down to the island making sure he didn't touch the ground, the wording of the curse was if they set foot on the island. Tikal held up Knuckles and Tails grabbed onto Knuckles' hands and airlifted him to the plane. Then Tails came back and grabbed Tikal and lifted her up to the plane too. There wasn't much room, Tikal had to sit in the back seat with the lifeless Knuckles on her lap, Tails decided to just let Sonic fly, Tails just took up Sonic's usual position standing on the plane. Tikal was still sobbing uncontrollably, by now she seemed okay again physically.  
  
"Tails, can't you use your machine to bring Knuckles back?"  
  
"Kentlechan smashed it to take the Chaos Emeralds. It would take weeks to rebuild it, and even if the machine wasn't smashed it needs the Chaos Emeralds which we don't have. Besides, nothing physically is wrong with Knuckles, I will try to revive him when we get back."  
  
"That will not work Tails. I know how these curses work. His soul was ripped from his body and it cannot reenter unless the curse is lifted no matter what you do."  
  
"Well, I'm going to try anyway. And you can try to reach Chaos again and tell him what happened and see if he can lift the curse and allow us to help since the Emeralds were stolen."  
  
Sonic landed the plane safely at Tails' workshop. Tails laid Knuckles flat on some blankets and immediately began CPR to see if there was any hope. Tikal right away faced the ocean.  
  
"Oh Chaos in this hour of gloom I summon thee! I the Emerald Guardian have failed in my duties and the Chaos Emeralds and the Master Emerald have been stolen! I also request of you to lift the curse on Knuckles so that his soul may return to his body!"  
  
Tikal stood there waiting for Chaos to appear. She stood there for about 5 minutes and started to get worried.  
  
"Oh Chaos! Where are you? We need your help more than ever now!"  
  
Still no response. Tails couldn't get a response from Knuckles and called 911. Kentlechan tried an ancient magic spell he knew but still nothing. Eventually the ambulance came and loaded up Knuckles, Tikal was staring out at the ocean still. Tails came up to her and tapped her on the shoulder.  
  
"Tikal, are you coming to the hospital with us?"  
  
"I guess so, if Chaos didn't come by now he's not coming at all."  
  
Tikal started crying again as the ambulance sped away, Sonic, Tails and Kentlechan were trying their best not to cry, but Sonic broke down a little, a single tear trickled down his face. The ambulance eventually arrived at the hospital. They put Knuckles on a respirator and tried to shock his heart into doing something. They tested for brain activity but found none. Eventually he did breathe with a respirator and they did get his heart to start, but this was all artificial. By this time Sonic had called Amy, Cream and Big, and he even tried to call Rouge and left a message on her answering machine despite the fact he knew she took the Emeralds. Sonic was wondering if he should go out right away and try to find Rouge and ask her what the heck she was doing or if he should stay longer with all of his friends. But he also wondered if Knuckles would ever feel lonely again if he knew how many people were around him now. Sonic looked over at Kentlechan, he was actually crying!  
  
"It seems like just yesterday I wanted to bite off his head! Now I cry because he is dead!"  
  
Everyone looked up at him; Tails thought he should remind him.  
  
"Um Kentlechan, that was just two days ago."  
  
"Oh, right."  
  
Tikal was straightening out Knuckles' quills. She was still crying and tears were occasionally falling on Knuckles, Tikal would quickly wipe them off.  
  
"I wonder where Knuckles' soul is now. Knuckles was determined to make sure the Emeralds were back to where they belong. I soul like that cannot be at rest."  
  
As if to answer her question a ball of light similar to that state that Tikal used to be in entered the room. Tikal's tears just got bigger.  
  
"Knuckles? Is that you?"  
  
The ball of light headed straight for Knuckles' body lying on the hospital bed. It circled around a couple of time then it moved right too Knuckles, but it stopped when it hit Knuckles' fur. The ball of light lifted up again, then it hit Knuckles again. It did this several time in a row. Tikal started to cry again.  
  
"I'm sorry Knuckles. Only Chaos can lift the curse and allow you to return to where you belong."  
  
Then the ball of light started to circle everyone in the room. Suddenly Knuckles seemed to appear in front of them, but of course it wasn't Knuckles it was just a vision Knuckles was giving everyone.  
  
"I, I can't believe all of you guys are here concerned about me. Thank you all. I will tell you this now even if I cannot live again, I will not leave you until the Emeralds are safe again."  
  
Now a tear was in everyone's eye. At that the vision ended. The ball of light circled around everyone for a short period of time, Knuckles was giving everyone individual messages of thanks for what they meant to them. This experience greatly lifted the spirits of everyone. Lastly the ball of light reached Tikal.  
  
"Tikal, I do not blame you for what happened to the Emeralds. You tried your best, and Chaos shouldn't have left you in that situation."  
  
"But Knuckles, I was the Guardian and I couldn't fulfill my duty. And now you are dead too, now I am the last echidna! Now there is no hope for the echidna race at all! I am a failure!"  
  
"Please stop Tikal. You are not a failure. A long time ago you saved your people and you helped Chaos return to his normal self. Plus you didn't fail in one thing you tried to do recently."  
  
"What is that?"  
  
"I will leave that for you to figure out for yourself."  
  
The vision ended leaving Tikal wondering what Knuckles was talking about. The ball of light was still circling Tikal. Tikal could feel this pleasant sensation emanating from it. Tikal could not cry anymore but instead the feeling she had made her smile. Everyone else seemed a little happier too now that they knew that Knuckles was still with them. But Tikal was feeling stranger. A light red light started to totally surround her, she didn't know what was happening but she wasn't scared because as the light intensified she felt this pleasant feeling growing stronger. Everyone was now staring at Tikal wondering what was going on. Suddenly the feeling was so strong she now could tell what it was. It was pure tenderness and care, the truest form of love. She could hear a soft whisper.  
  
"Tikal, trust me, let me in your heart."  
  
She totally gave in to whatever was now taking her over. The light totally disappeared, Tikal collapsed, Sonic caught her. Tikal opened her eyes again.  
  
"Tikal, are you okay?"  
  
"Tikal is okay, just not in control of this body anymore."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm Knuckles you idiot! She willingly let me posses her."  
  
Everyone looked real confused, especially since she still sounded like Tikal.  
  
"Whoa, uh, wow. Why did you do that?"  
  
"Because of what I didn't tell you yet, I found Rouge before I came here but I didn't reveal myself to her. I couldn't really do anything physical in spirit form, but now I can do some serious damage, I think. That is if I can get used to this girl body." 


	12. The Way It Should Be

The Child That Could Be Chapter 12  
By Angnix  
  
(Yeah, this chapter isn't heavy on the action, but I did add humor, a guy in a girl's body has many humorous possibilities. . . but it is not all funny especially toward the end, and this is the last chapter.)  
  
Tikal, or should I say Knuckles? I don't know, hmm, Tikal/Knuckles, was now throwing punches in the air. Tails seemed a little concerned.  
  
"Uh, are you just going to beat up Rouge and take the Emeralds back?"  
  
"Yeah, duh!"  
  
"Well, uh, I don't think that would be good Tik. . .uh Knuckles. Could you at least try to find out first why she stole the Emeralds?"  
  
"I already know. She wanted to steal the Emeralds in the first place. See never really liked me, she just wanted the Emeralds. I can't believe I abandoned the Master Emerald for her! Now I have to set things straight."  
  
"Well, uh, where is Rouge?"  
  
"She didn't try to hide at all, she's at her house, when I saw her she was shining the Emeralds with wax."  
  
Sonic seemed a little ticked off.  
  
"Well, I called her and told her what happened, I wonder if she got the message then?"  
  
"Who knows, but I am going to find out."  
  
"Uh Knuckles, do you want us to go with you?"  
  
"NO! This situation is my fault and it is my responsibility to fix it all on my own. You guys stay here and guard my body! And make sure the nurses are nice to it! If I return to my body I don't want to find any bedsores, will you guys flip me over periodically and stuff and check everywhere for bedsores and rashes and such?"  
  
Everyone looked at Tikal/Knuckles very, very weirdly, especially Sonic.  
  
"Uh, I really don't think anyone here wants to do that Knuckles, uh and how thoroughly do you want to be checked out?"  
  
"Never mind."  
  
Tikal/Knuckles walked out of the hospital room when she, uh he? realized there was something else she, he had to take care of and walked up to a nearby nurse.  
  
"Excuse me, where is the bathroom?"  
  
"Down the hall young lady."  
  
"Young lady!?!? I otta. . . oh wait, never mind, uh, thanks."  
  
Tikal/Knuckles headed straight for the men's room and to one of the urinals, looked over at a guy next to him and said "hi". The guy immediately zipped up his pants and looked at Tikal/Knuckles very, very strangely.  
  
"Oh, sorry sir, I keep forgetting I have a girl's body now. Excuse me."  
  
The man kept staring as Tikal/Knuckles walked out the door.  
  
"Wow, I didn't know they did sex change operations at this hospital."  
  
Tikal/Knuckles entered the ladies restroom, Knuckles felt really, really weird and just tried to get the job done without looking. Anyway, Tikal/Knuckles ran toward Rouge's house. Tikal/Knuckles was trying to figure out the best way to approach Rouge, he/she saw a light on upstairs and assumed that is where Rouge was, so Tikal/Knuckles climbed up the side of Rouge's house, before Tikal/Knuckles got there sobbing could be clearly heard coming from the window. Tikal/Knuckles peeked in and sure enough Rouge was sitting on the side of her bed crying. Tikal/Knuckles decided to tap on the window to see how Rouge would react. Rouge looked over at the window and ran up to it and opened it.  
  
"Tikal, I see I didn't kill you."  
  
Knuckles decided to act like Tikal since Rouge thought she was Tikal.  
  
"No, are you going to try to kill me now?"  
  
"No Tikal, I know Knuckles is dead and it is my fault. According to Sonic's message he saw you on the island and glided out to you and got hit by the curse and died. That is not what I wanted to happen!"  
  
"Well Rouge, what did you want to happen? I mean, would Knuckles want you to steal the Emeralds?"  
  
"In this case yes! He was sad that he couldn't guard the Emeralds, so my plan all along was to steal the Emeralds and make you think I stole them just for me, but in fact give them to Knuckles so he wouldn't be separated from them. Then Knuckles would like me and maybe forget about you. Now neither me nor you can have him."  
  
"Rouge, you need to think. Knuckles cares about the Emeralds being safe, the Master Emerald is safest on Angel Island. If you would have done that believe me, Knuckles wouldn't have liked you, he would have been very mad at you and would have forced you to return the Master Emerald to where it belongs."  
  
"I just wanted Knuckles so bad!"  
  
"In what way? Emotional or physical?"  
  
"Physical. You know what I am talking about, he's so handsome, so dreamy, and that night so close to. . ."  
  
"And I fell off the bed.Yeah, I will admit, he's one handsome fella, but did you have to try to kill Tikal in order to have me? Is a physical relationship that important to you?"  
  
"Well, I just didn't like the thought of Tikal trying to take what I wanted. . .wait a minute, did you just say I tried to kill Tikal in order to have you?"  
  
"Uh, no. . ."  
  
"Oh, it must be me then. Anyway, I just want everything to be right again."  
  
"Well, for one thing you can return the Emeralds to Angel Island."  
  
"Well, okay, if that is what Knuckles would have wanted. If only that could bring him back though, I would tell him the truth about everything. You know what Tikal, you can have him, if you can convince him you like him. I mean come on Tikal you were acting very Amy-like there, that's annoying."  
  
"Rouge, weren't you acting pretty darn Amy-like to Knuckles?"  
  
"Holy cow you're right! Oh man! Anyway, let's return the Emeralds, they remind me of him anyway."  
  
"That sort of sounded like you do like him on a deeper level."  
  
"Maybe, but if he was alive and if he liked you more, I will try not to kill you, I promise."  
  
"Before we go to Angel Island we have to pick up Knuckle's body so we can return him home. Sonic and everyone else are very mad at you, so I will go back and convince them that you mean well by bringing the Emeralds with me to the hospital and giving them up to them. Then because of the curse on everyone else I will ask Tails to take me and you to the island so we can put him to rest together."  
  
"Okay, I will."  
  
Tikal and Rouge entered the hospital, Tikal had the Emeralds. Tikal had Rouge wait outside while she went in bringing out one Emerald to show them. Everyone looked up relieved especially Sonic.  
  
"So Knuckles, did you beat her up?"  
  
"No, didn't have to, she got your message Sonic and she was crying, she stole the Emeralds to give them to me thinking that if she took the Emeralds from Tikal I would like her, but now she seems genuinely sorry and in fact is waiting outside and gave up the Emeralds willingly. Tails, will you fly me and Tikal and my body to Angel Island to return the Emeralds? Now that the Emeralds are safe I have no reason to stay here. I want to rest peacefully on my island, I don't want to be hooked up on those machines anymore."  
  
"I guess so Knuckles, are you sure?"  
  
"Completely sure. And Rouge doesn't know it is me, so call me Tikal, okay?"  
  
"Sure thing Knuckles. Well, goodbye Knuckles, rest in peace."  
  
Everyone in the room started to cry again.  
  
"Goodbye everyone. See you again someday."  
  
Since Knuckles doesn't have any living relatives Sonic was authorized to sign the papers to allow Knuckles to be taken off life support and to bury him on Angel Island. Tails, Rouge and Tikal/Knuckles took off toward Angel Island with the lifeless Knuckles in hand. The plane landed, Tikal/Knuckles and Rouge got out of the plane and carefully lifted Knuckles out and the Emeralds. They waved goodbye to Tails as he flew off for a while, Tails had tears rolling down his face.  
  
"So Tikal, should we bury him first or replace the Emeralds first?"  
  
"Replace the Emeralds first."  
  
Tikal/Knuckles held the Master Emerald and placed it on its rightful resting place. Then they both took the Chaos Emeralds and climbed the pillars to place each Emerald on the top of it. The island started to just shake at first, then it slowly started to rise higher and higher in the sky. Rouge looked over at Tikal and smiled.  
  
"Now you can leave Tikal and rest Knuckles since your Emeralds are safe again."  
  
"You knew?"  
  
"I'm a spy, it's hard to keep things from me. You accidentally said something about falling off the bed, I doubt Knuckles would tell that to Tikal. Plus I have very good hearing and I heard everything you said to them in the hospital room while I was waiting outside."  
  
"Well, yea. Anyway, goodbye batgirl."  
  
Tikal started to glow, a ball of light materialized and Tikal fell on the ground. But then she got up, she looked around knowing what had happened and just looked at the ball of light. She and Rouge now stood together as the ball of light just stayed there not seeming to want to leave. Tikal ran up to it.  
  
"Goodbye Knuckles. Have a good rest!"  
  
"See you again someday."  
  
But then suddenly a column of water appeared and out of it came Chaos. Tikal looked sad though.  
  
"Chaos, where were you when we needed you?"  
  
Chaos spoke to her and Rouge telepathically.  
  
"Lessons needed to be learned by everyone. Knuckles needed to realize how important it was to guard the Emeralds. Rouge and Knuckles needed to realize your love for each other are for the wrong reasons, love out of physical attraction or just because you are lonely is wrong and ends in disaster. Tikal needed to know how lonely the Emerald Guardian feels so Tikal could understand Knuckles' loneliness better."  
  
"Why did we need to learn all of those lessons and in such a painful way?"  
  
"To prepare you for what is to come. Emerald Guardians came to be soon after I and Tikal were imprisoned in the Emerald, there were two of them at one time, one male and one female echidna. Their male child became the new male Guardian and he would then choose a female to be his mate. Both are needed for balance, the female and the male living as one, they were required to totally understand what it would be like to live each other's lives so they would totally understand their mate. Tikal was forced to live as a lone Guardian, that only lasted just for a day but you now understand what Knuckles had to go through day in and day out, so now you understand him better. Knuckles lived in Tikal's body for a short time, he got to experience what it was like to be Tikal. Everything that happened occurred for a purpose, so that the right order of things would be restored. The curse is lifted."  
  
With that Chaos disappeared. Tikal seemed surprised, she didn't even know about the need for the female Guardian. They looked over at Knuckles, they saw a twitch in his hand. Rouge and Tikal ran over to him quickly, Tikal put her head on his chest. She could hear a gentle thump in his chest and feel his chest move up and down slightly. Then he opened his eyes and smiled.  
  
"Everything is now as it should be."  
  
(That's it! Don't worry, there will be a sequel really, really soon!!!) 


End file.
